Fils du Désert
by Princesse d'Argent
Summary: [Songfic] Gaara espère pouvoir changer les choses... CADEAU DE NOËL POUR ELENTHYA !


**Re-bonjour à tous ! Et re-bon Noël à tous ! Et oui encore une song-fic pour cette journée, mais cette fois-ci en l'honneur d'Elenthya ! C'est son cadeau de Noël ! Elle est basée sur la chanson "La vie ne m'apprend rien" de Daniel Balavoine, et met en scène comme le titre le laisse supposer, Gaara. Elenthya est une grande fan de Gaara, alors j'espère que ça te plaira ma choute ! je t'adore trop trop, et je te fais plein de gros gros bisous !**

Fils du Désert

Quel sens a la vie ? Moi, je ne suis pas considéré comme mes pairs comme un homme, mais comme un démon. On me rejette et on me hait, mais on a aussi peur de moi. Mon père espère ainsi m'apprendre le sens de mots tels que haine, dégoût, peur, rejet, honte.

_Qui ose dire qu'il peut m'apprendre les sentiments_

Il me dit qu'il faut passer par là pour devenir fort. Qu'il faut tout endurer pour devenir le meilleur.

_Ou me montrer ce qu'il faut faire pour être grand_

Mais c'est dur, très dur. Mais je ne peux rien y changer, car je suis comme ça. Le démon qui est en moi m'accompagnera toute ma vie, que je le veuille ou non.

_Qui peut changer ce que je porte dans mon sang_

Malgré ça, moi je veux vivre, parce que je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne mériterais pas d'exister. Je ne suis pas si différent.

_Qui a le droit de m'interdire d'être vivant_

Je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner, à qui me confier. J'ai l'impression que tout le monde est contre moi.

_De quel côté se trouvent les bons ou les méchants_

Les seuls mots que j'entends à mon encontre sont des mots de haine ou de rejet, voire même de dégoût. Je suis seul et je ne crois plus en rien, surtout pas en la vie.

_Leurs évangiles ont fait de moi un non-croyant_

Cette vie qui m'a abandonné.

_La vie ne m'apprend rien_

Moi je veux essayer de changer ça, de m'ouvrir aux autres, de sortir de cette solitude qui est la mienne. Je voudrais changer de chemin.

_Je voulais juste un peu parler, choisir un train_

Je voudrais changer, mais je ne peux compter que sur moi-même.

_La vie ne m'apprend rien_

Et j'ai peur de couler parce que je suis seul, alors que je voudrais tellement pouvoir avoir assez de volonté pour changer les choses.

_J'aimerais tellement m'accrocher, prendre un chemin_

Changer vraiment les choses, que tout bouge, que tout s'améliore. Changer ma voie.

_Prendre un chemin_

Mais c'est dur, si dur… Je ne sais pas si je pourrais.

_Mais je n'peux pas, je n'sais pas_

Je doute, je doute, et je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai peur de ne pas y arriver.

_Et je reste planté là_

Parce que les hommes ne sont plus régis par leurs sentiments et leurs cœurs, ce qu'ils croient juste.

_Les lois ne font plus les hommes_

Non, maintenant, les hommes pensent ce qu'on leur ordonne, qu'ils trouvent ça révoltant ou non, ils suivent la masse.

_Mais quelques hommes font la loi_

Et moi je ne suis pas d'accord, j'aimerais changer ça aussi, mais j'ai peur de ne pas y arriver parce que personne ne voudra m'écouter.

_Et je n'peux pas, je n'sais pas_

Je veux essayer mais y arriverai-je ?

_Et je reste planté là_

Je veux commencer par me faire entendre, par dire ce que je pense, à tous ceux qui ne croient pas en moi, à tous ceux qui ont peur de moi, à tous ceux qui me rejettent.

_A ceux qui croient que mon argent endort ma tête_

Moi je leur dis qu'il ne suffit pas d'être comme eux pour mériter d'exister, que moi aussi je peux vivre même si je suis un Jinchuuriki, que même en étant différent on a le droit de fouler cette terre.

_Je dis qu'il ne suffit pas d'être pauvre pour être honnête_

S'ils croient que "être normal" est une valeur, un état qui permet de vivre sans se poser de questions, sans se soucier des autres parce que l'on se pense comme eux, je veux leur dire qu'ils se trompent.

_Ils croient peut-être que la liberté s'achète_

Les belles valeurs telles que la tolérance et le respect ont disparu depuis longtemps, recouvertes par les cendres des guerres entre pays et clans.

_Que reste-t-il des idéaux sous la mitraille_

Guerres qui durent depuis une éternité et qui maintenant n'envoient mourir sur leurs fronts que les croyants en ces belles valeurs oubliées, pendant que les autres mènent une vie sans inquiétudes alors qu'ils mériteraient de voir ce qu'est la mort eux aussi.

_Quand les pécheurs sont à l'abri de la bataille_

Au lieu de ça ils vivent des dizaines d'années bien paisiblement et lorsqu'ils quittent cette terre on les pleure et on les loue, on prie pour qu'ils aient une vie dans l'au-delà encore meilleure, alors que les corps des combattants sont laissés sur les champs de bataille aux charognards, et que personne ne leur rend hommage malgré leur mérite.

_La vie des morts n'est plus sauvée par des médailles_

Quand je vois ça je me dis qu'il faut que je change, qu'il faut que je fasse changer les gens, parce que la vie n'a plus de sens maintenant. Alors je sors de ma solitude et je dis ce que je pense, je rejette tout ce que mon père m'a enseigné.

_La vie ne m'apprend rien_

_Je voulais juste un peu parler, choisir un train_

Changer enfin ma voie, changer le regard des gens sur moi, changer leurs croyances, changer les miennes, changer tout ce qu'il y a de noir dans les cœurs.

_La vie ne m'apprend rien_

_J'aimerais tellement m'accrocher, prendre un chemin_

Décider enfin de mon destin.

_Prendre un chemin_

J'aimerais pouvoir assez de courage pour le faire, parce que si "différent" que je suis, je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à changer les choses, je reste seul pour ça et je doute.

_Mais je n'peux pas, je n'sais pas_

_Et je reste planté là_

Aujourd'hui les hommes sont tellement ancrés dans leurs erreurs, tellement emmenés dans le mensonge que ce à quoi j'aspire est peut-être du domaine de l'utopie.

_Les lois ne font plus les hommes_

_Mais quelques hommes font la loi_

J'ai peur de trop en demander, de trop m'en demander, de surestimer mes capacités et d'échouer lamentablement.

_Et je n'peux pas, je n'sais pas_

_Et je reste planté là_

Dans mon cœur se battent deux forces, l'une partisane d'abandonner, l'autre me forçant à me dépasser, et je ne sais laquelle écouter, je ne peux pas décider seul… Et je sens alors qu'une personne est à mes côtés, une personne qui me comprend, qui sait ce que je ressens, qui a peur comme moi, qui doute comme moi, mais qui elle sait qu'elle n'abandonnera pas, qui continuera à se battre.

_Mais je n'peux pas, je n'sais pas_

_Et je reste planté là_

_Les lois ne font plus les hommes_

_Mais quelques hommes font la loi_

_Et je n'peux pas, je n'sais pas_

_Et je reste planté là_

Alors moi j'ai décidé de suivre cette personne, ce garçon qui me ressemble, et bien que pour moi la vie n'a plus de sens, je continuerai à me battre pour ce que je crois.

_La vie ne m'apprend rien_

Je suis Gaara du Désert.

**Voilou c'est terminé ! Elenthya, j'espère que ça t'a plu… Je te souhaite encore un Joyeux Noël et je te fais plein de gros bisous !**


End file.
